Blue Tie
by FOREVERLUVSVU
Summary: Olivia is trying to keep her feelings for him from coming out, but when he comes into work one day wearing a blue tie that makes his eyes look angelic, will she be able to hold them in for much longer? This my first 2-shot. Please let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions. Love you guys!
1. Part1

**Author's Note: Hey Guys! So this is going to be a cute little two-shot. I saw a picture of Mariska and Chris on a red carpet and he was wearing a blue tie, and I just had to write this! I will be updating "Unforeseen" soon; I just haven't had that much free time lately. If you guys have any ideas for some other one or two-shots, please let me know. I love your reviews and you guys are the best!**

She had come into work two hours early that morning because she couldn't sleep. Every time she closed her eyes, all she would see were those shiny pools of blue staring at her, and no matter how hard she tried, she could stop thinking about them. About him. She knew that she shouldn't be thinking like that about him, but she just couldn't help it. He was her partner, for crying out loud! Not her boyfriend, no matter how much she wanted him to be.

"Good morning," a voice that sent chills down her spine called from behind her, bringing her out of her reverie.

"Hey," was the only word she could say when she saw him. Not only did he look amazing, as usual, he was wearing a shiny, light blue tie that made his eyes look bluer than the ocean in Jamaica. She felt her insides melt and turn to mush when he looked at her with those eyes.

"Are you okay, Liv?" he asked noticing the dark circles under her eyes. "Did you get enough sleep last night?" he always knew when something wasn't right with her.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," she said quickly, turning away from him. She knew he would be able to tell that she was lying if she looked him in the eye.

"Alright," he said noticing how she turned away from him. He knew that she always did that when something was bothering her and she didn't want him to know what it was. "But, if you need to talk about something, I'm here." He was cautious not to push her to tell him anything, knowing that would just make her not want to tell him more.

Before she could respond, Captain Cragen emerged from his office, carrying a slip of paper.

"You two, vic, St. Gertrude's. Go." The captain said to them as he handed Elliot a slip of paper.

"Well good morning to you too, Cap'n," he said under his breath as he watched his captain walk back into his office.

Olivia grabbed her coat and coffee and walked out of the squad room beside her partner and to his car. Lately, and she didn't know why, but she had been thinking about him more than a normal person should think about someone. She even convinced herself that she was _in love_ with him once. How crazy is that?

She was nervous about being alone with him. She didn't want to say something that would probably ruin their friendship and partnership forever, but she also didn't know how much longer she would be able to hold it in for.

Throughout the whole ride to the hospital, Olivia didn't say anything except for "yeah", "no", and "I know," as she listened to Elliot talk about his failing marriage. She couldn't risk saying anything else with the fear that she would have a slip of the tongue, especially while the topic of conversation was Kathy.

"I can't believe she won't sign the damn divorce papers! I mean if she really wanted to save this marriage, she would stop yelling and throwing things at me every chance she got. She says she will only sign if I give her the house and full custody of the kids, which there is no way in hell is happening!" Elliot ranted on and on to Olivia about his loveless marriage, while Olivia sat there, trying to hold herself back from telling him that she doesn't deserve him.

How could someone let someone as amazing as Elliot Stabler out of her life? You would have to be completely insane to think that he was as horrible as Kathy thought he was! It just made no sense to her. She would never give Elliot a reason to hate her as much as he hates Kathy. She deserved him more than his idiotic wife! But, she couldn't have him without destroying both of their lives.

While Olivia's thoughts were eating out her brain, Elliot was just getting angrier by the minute from just talking about his wife.

"A few months ago, she started accusing me of sleeping with you! How ridiculous is that? She thinks that you are the reason for this marriage falling apart!" this made Olivia's head turn to look at him. "She thinks that the reason that I've been working later than usual lately is because I get to be with you, not that I don't love being with you, but she honestly thinks I would cheat on her! The only reason I haven't been home as much is because I sleep in the cribs most nights. The thought of going home and having to sleep next to her in the same bed sickens me."

He rambled about her all the way to the hospital, Olivia trying to hold herself back with all of her willpower. When the doctor told them that the victim was sleeping and would probably wake up within the hour, they decided to go to the hospital café for a second cup of coffee. Olivia had finished hers on the way there, as an excuse to not talk.

They sat down at one of the tables, and Elliot finally asked the question that she was dreading. She was terrified by the fact that he would make her look him in the eyes when she answered, and he would know that she was lying. This would change everything for everyone.

**Author's Note: I hope you guys like it so far! I will be posting part 2 later this week, but for now what do you guys think? This is also my first one/two shot, so let me know how I'm doing so far. Love you guys! 3**


	2. Part 2

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in awhile. I have been super busy but I love reading all of your reviews. You guys are so sweet! This will be the end of this two-shot, let me know what you think!**

"What's been up with you lately? You usually are so talkative when it comes to Kathy. Don't think that I haven't noticed your quietness." He asked her.

"I'm fine, El. It's nothing," she said, hopefully sounding convincing enough.

"Don't even try to lie to me, Olivia," she hated when he used her whole name. It meant he was either being really serious or he was really mad at her, or both. "I know when you're lying. You shift in your seat and your left eye starts to twitch, but you know that so you try to look away. It's not going to work this time, just tell me what's bothering you. You can tell me anything."

"I have to use the bathroom, I'll be right back," she knew that she wouldn't be able to stay there for much longer without him finding out. What she had been hiding

With that, she walked down the hall to the one-person bathroom, and locked the door behind her. She needed time to get herself together. After letting out a deep breath and a look at herself in the mirror, there was a knock on the door. She should've known he would follow her.

"Liv, open the door," he said quietly but demanding.

"I'm using the bathroom," she lied.

"I know that your not. Don't make me break down this door," he threatened.

She opened the door for him, trying to avoid any scene that he may have caused, and he walked inside.

"What's up with you? What is your problem?" he almost shouted.

Olivia, finally realized that she wouldn't be able to hold it in forever, figured that there is no time like the present, even if it could mean ruining the only healthy relationship tat she has ever had with a man.

"You know what Elliot? You're my problem!" she declared. "The way that you look at me with your big blue eyes, and the way my stomach jumps into my throat when our hands touch by mistake. And then you come into work wearing that damned tie that makes your eyes look like Heaven and you expect me not to melt? And the way that you talk about your wife makes me want to go to her house and choke her to death because she doesn't deserve anyone as good as you, if there even is anyone else that is!" she was yelling now, while Elliot watched her with an uncontrollable smirk on his face.

Unexpectedly, he pinned her up against the bathroom wall next to the sink, and put his hands on either side of her neck.

He looked into her eyes and asked, "What are you trying to say, Liv."

"Fine! You win! I love you! I'm in love with you! Are you happy now?" she said sounding really frustrated but with a hint of relief in her voice. She was glad that she finally got that off her chest, but there was no taking it back now.

"Very," he said as he crashed his face into hers. It was the most passionate, loving kiss they had both ever experienced. After about a minute of making out with each other like teenagers, he pulled away and spoke first.

"I love you too, so much. I'm just glad that I got you to say it," he a=said with a snicker.

"What do you mean…" she realized what he had been doing, "…You arrogant son-of-a-bitch, you were trying to get me to say it first!" She was trying to be angry with him, but she couldn't help feeling like he had done them both a huge favor. He had just told her he loved her. She was in utter shock and happiness.

"It worked, didn't it?" he said as he leaned forward to kiss her again, but she stopped him with her hand.

"What about Kathy, El? What about work? They're gonna split us up if they find out about this, us!"

"We'll figure it all out, but right now, can we just enjoy each other?" he moved forward and kissed her.

~2 years later~

Olivia and Elliot walked into the precinct together, hand-in-hand. Olivia had a 4-month-baby-bump and was glowing! Even though they were still partners, Olivia was assigned desk duty because of her pregnancy.

They had just gotten married 6 months ago; 1 year after Elliot's divorce was finalized. He had full custody of his kids because Kathy moved to California to be with her new boyfriends and start a new life without her family.

After a long day of desk duty for Olivia, her and Elliot went home. She thought it would be a good idea to get rid of some of their old stuff so they could make room for the baby-on-the-way.

Olivia was looking through the closet that her and Elliot shared, and found in the corner a box labeled "Olivia". She pulled out the box and opened it up, curious as to what was inside.

She saw her wedding dress, an old necklace that she used to wear all the time, and the blue tie that made her weak in the was the tie that he was wearing the day that she told him she loved him for the first time.

She remembered that day like it was yesterday, and she would never forget it either. She thought about where she would've been in her life if he hadn't worn it that day, but then she remembered that it did happen. Her life was perfect and filled with happiness, all because of a blue tie.

**Author's Note: Please leave reviews telling me what you thought! I will be updating "Unforeseen" later this week. Love you guys ;)**


End file.
